24fandomcom-20200223-history
Warehouse on Meridian and Moorpark
At the intersection of Meridian and Moorpark was an abandoned warehouse, used by Jack Bauer and Jonathan Wallace as a meeting place during Day 2. Day 2 Jonathan Wallace offered Jack Bauer proof that the Cyprus recording was forged in exchange for Kate Warner; he told him to bring her to the warehouse on Meridian and Moorpark in thirty minutes. Jack drove Kate to an alley outside the warehouse, and had her wait with Yusuf Auda while he went inside. With his gun drawn, Jack entered the building through a door under the neon sign. Wallace, with his gun lowered, then showed himself. After Jack searched him, Wallace sat down at a nearby table. He then revealed to Jack a number of things: first, that he was hired by members of an oil consortium to make sure the nuclear bomb went off; second, that the consortium created the Cyprus recording to incite a war between the U.S. and the Middle East; and third, that the conspirators double-crossed him, and he needed Kate Warner to authorize a flight out of the country. He also admitted that he would have to kill Warner after she had served her purpose. While speaking with Jack, Wallace signaled his accomplice to grab Kate, but the man was knocked out by Yusuf. Jack initially refused to give Wallace what he wanted, which made the latter begin to leave. It was then that Jack radioed Yusuf, telling him to bring Kate in. After interrogating Wallace's accomplice, Yusuf grabbed Kate and approached the warehouse in a sweep pattern. While waiting for them, Wallace bantered with Jack. He told him that Colonel Samuels was disappointed that Jack turned down his offer to join Coral Snake, and that he called him a "born killer." He also promised Jack that as soon as he was in the air, he would give him the location of the evidence against the Cyprus audio. When Kate and Yusuf entered the building, the former asked what was going on. Wallace told her that she was coming with him. Kate was reluctant to go with the man, but Jack assured her that she would be safe. Wallace took Warner outside and had her get in the trunk of his car. Just as he was about to drive off, henchmen sent by Peter Kingsley opened fire on the car. The four took cover inside the warehouse. Despite protests from Wallace, Jack reached out to Michelle Dessler at CTU, who provided him with satellite images of the area. Jack and Wallace used these to plan their escape; Yusuf went around and got the car, while Jack deployed smoke and fought alongside Kate and Wallace through the alleyway. The three made it to the car and sped off, but Wallace was critically wounded during the escape attempt, and died shortly after. Later, LAPD received reports of automatic weapons-fire at the warehouse, and sent units to the area to investigate. Police found the bodies of several commandos as well as military-grade weapons. Background information and notes *The scenes at the warehouse were filmed on the backlot of Universal Studios in North Hollywood. See Season 2 filming locations for more information. Appearances Category:Locations Category:Day 2 locations Category:Industrial facilities Category:Intersections